


Never really over

by FloweryIso



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't stop writing for them, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Light Angst, Multi, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Redemption, Songfic, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, afro-latino gabriel reyes don't @ me, google translated - I apologise, i'm in reaper76 hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryIso/pseuds/FloweryIso
Summary: Jack is constantly fighting the desire to be with Gabriel, who's now back with over watch. Avoid him, don’t look, fight it Morrison!He fails.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Never really over

_I'm losing my self control  
Yeah, you're starting to trickle back in _  
\-----------------------------------__

Soldier:76 never thought he’d see the sight. Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker all huddled together outside of the Watchpoint:Gibraltar main doors, bloodied and bruised, begging to be let in. Soldier had his gun raised, pointed right at the mercanary that’d been trying to murder him for months, Winston(current overwatch ‘Commander’) and Zarya(the other lookout aside Jack right now) both clutching their guns, eyes trained on the enemies.

“Why should we let you in? We have no reason to trust you,” Winston prompted, stepping forward, Morrison and Zarya sharing a glance on uncertainty as the three Talon(ex-Talon?) agents seemed to have a psychic meeting, glancing and stares being exchanged feverishly.

After a tense moment, clawed gloves reach up to a bone white mask, a very simple motion sliding the owl article up to reveal a face that causes a gun to clatter to the floor, the old soldier's legs almost faltering. The pink haired weightlifter called out his alias, Winston too shocked to notice himself.

“Gabriel-” came the sputtered response, chocolate eyes now mixed with a glowing crimson training onto the super soldier, eyebrows tilting in realisation. His skin was a molten mix, dark splotches now covering random parts of Reapers skin.

“Jack I can ex-” Reaper never got to finish his sentence as a gun was scraped from the ground and Morrison was fleeing inside the base. This wasn’t happening. He’d known for months, had his suspicions but the confirmation-

__Don’t let him back in._ _

__\--------------------------------  
 _But I don't wanna fall down the rabbit hole  
Cross my heart, I won't do it again _  
\--------------------------------___ _

Jack cursed at a mistake he made. He said Reyes. Fuck.

Reye- Reaper looked up at him, mask comically looking shocked to Morrison, eyes gaping at him. Shit. Damnit Morrison jack cursed at himself, his inner self kicking his mind like a child, every muscle tensing as he awaited a reply.

“Back to last name’s Morrison?” No, don’t sound happy. Perhaps if Reaper hadn’t had the mask on Soldier would’ve seen the grin that laced the words that slithered out from behind it and perhaps the ex-commander was glad he couldn’t see that heart melting, shit eating grin.

“No,” he snapped out, McRee recoiling from beside Reaper, moving so his hat hid most of his face, letting out a low whistle as a warning to the masked man to not push his old flames buttons. From his movements Reaper wasn’t going to listen so Jack tacked on “don’t expect it again,” he snarled, boots clashing against the hard floor as he stormed out of the mess hall. _ _ _ _Damnit, just say you want to talk to him!____ Never _ _ _ _.____

____\--------------------------------  
 _I tell myself, tell myself, tell myself, "Draw the line"  
And I do, I do _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _

Jack keeps himself at a distance, Reaper respecting when the glares, growls and snaps are directed at him.

The second Soldier sees Reaper, in the mess hall, training, heading from his room Jack runs and he avoids, brushing past with a shove if he has too. He knows he’s being an ass, he’s changed a lot since his youth of subtlety and kindness, hoping to just get the message across to the slightly older man. Jack had thought him dead, had mourned him, beating himself up to almost a point of no return after the break up followed by the Zurich explosion and yet Gab- Reye- fuck Reaper had known the whole time!

He needed to know, even if there was a chance, it was small, minuscule even, and Jack was a stubborn ass.

______\--------------------------------  
 _But once in a while I trip up, and I cross the line  
And I think of you _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _

Jack watches as Genji and Reaper spar from the comfort of the hallway looking out onto the old training grounds, a half smile slowly working its way onto his slightly chapped lips. He remembered when Reyes and Genji used to spar whenever the cyborg was given more enhancements, the shotgunner and cowboy being the only two people able to keep the Shimada under control and comfortable enough to spar properly.

When someone coughs from his side, the smile wipes itself from his lips, visored eyes coming to glare at the young women standing beside him. Sombra had grown pesky and stuck her nose into places it shouldn’t be.

“You make a habit of dreamily smiling at Gabriel often, Viejo?” _brat._

“I wasn’t smiling at him,” he snarled, lips curling like a mutt, scar across his lips tightening as he did so. Only a laugh left the woman(more of a cackle) and he was left standing there alone as she teleported away, parting words setting him off in a determined war path towards the firing range.

“And I’m a ballerina old man,”

________\--------------------------------  
 _Two years, and just like that, my head still takes me back  
Thought it was done, but I guess it's never really over  
Oh, we were such a mess, but wasn't it the best?  
Thought it was done, but I guess it's never really over _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A soft knock at the door had the old soldier on his feet in seconds, hands on a small pistol attached to his thigh, his pulse rifle dismantled on the desk he’d just been sitting at. The white haired man made his way to the door, hand resting on the pistol handle as he crossed the space briskly, opening the door with the same pace. In record time a scowl crossed his features, his visor hiding the narrowing of eyes.

Reyes stood at the door, a sheepish smile almost faltering at how quickly Soldier’s mood from bad to worse. He coughed into his fist, the same hand going to rub the back of his neck.

“I wanted to drop something off.” The slightly taller man said, holding his offering out in a half balled fist, movements hesitating to really hand over the precious cargo he had gripped tightly beforehand. Jack stared at the gift for a moment before plucking it from Reapers hands, careful not to touch too much of the ungloved hands. He wasn’t being drawn in again.

“Thank you,” muttered Morrison, turning the tags over to reveal his name branded across the metal surface, bottling the tears that would have normally come rushing to the surface. Reyes only gave a soft nod, curls that had begun to grow on his head bouncing at the movement.

“Angie says dinner will be served soon so I ---I thought it was a good time to return them,” the other man hummed, nodding his head slightly before leaving, blue eyes training his old lover as he meandered down the hall. He blinked his eyes before almost slamming the door closed, his mind racing and throat clenching up.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Maybe he could be more civil.__________ No! He’s not the man he saw die.

__________\--------------------------------  
 _Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over  
And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again  
And I'll have to get over you all over again _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Footsteps echoed the empty halls, soldiers boots and full gear making too much sound for his own liking. Another attempt at sleeping left the man with three hours of staring at a ceiling and begging his brain and body to finally give in to the demands of shutting off, even for just an hour.

It never worked.

So instead Jack had got up, cleaned his rifle. He took it apart, cleaned it, put it back together and placed it on the table in his room, deciding to go for a walk since the aimless task had been plagued with thoughts that he knew wouldn’t die down when he tried to sleep. So here he was, roaming the halls like a ghost, full gear put on, for his own comfort.

He found himself following an old path, his steps quiet and calculating, knowing each step as if it was just the other night he walked the path(it had been years in reality). He found himself in front of a door, hand outstretched to knock. They once shared this room, Jack reminds himself, refusing to acknowledge who they were. He let out a grunt, hand retracting briefly, coming to run up over his receding hair, turning away from the door he’d been standing at for 5 minutes. By his estimate it was maybe 3:45am and there was no way the wraith(soon to be ex-wraith if Angela had actually managed to find a cure to his problem) was here(yes he didn’t know what room he was in) and he doubted the man would even want to awoken at this time. A harsh sigh left scared lips and he went to move when the door let out a soft creak.

Jack turned to find pale red eyes staring at him.

“Soldier?” God Jack hated how he felt happy about just hearing Gab-Reaper say his alias.

“I didn’t know where to go,” was the muttered response, hand moving to rub at his neck, gaze turning away from the taller man.

“Angie said you got better?” Reaper said, lips pursing but Jack quickly quenched the fire he could see building in the tension of his shoulders.

“I lied!” He blurted, turning to face the ex-mercenary, inwardly cursing himself for giving him more than three sentences, a grimace passing on his face. He played it off at his admission rather than what it was actually about. “I said i’d gotten better...She wouldn’t get to sleep herself if she knew.” He finished. Reyes let out a soft chuckle, opening the door slightly, enough for Jack to slip in if he wanted.

He did.

“I should’ve guessed. You didn’t even ask for the meds until I dragged to her,”

“I remember having to drag you there for similar reasons,” Soldier retorts, noting the fact there was a futon in his room as well as the large double bed. Clearly no one had decided to move the mans old furniture, Jack remembering the nights when some of the younger recruits, like Jesse and Genji, would come to them, seeking to sleep someplace safe.

“I suppose you’re right,” Reyes smiled, moving back over to his bed, the old soldier's face gaining a hint of pink as he realised his old flame was only in a black tank and boxer shorts.

Fuck.

“I-”

“You can stay here,” The taller man blurted out, both men freezing in place after the fact, both as surprised as the other at the sudden words. The black haired male coughed slightly, recovering fast enough before Jack flipped.

“It used to help…” he tacked on, Jack staring for what felt like minutes. After his pause he quietly turned on his heel, walking out of the door without closing it. He could hear the sharp sigh from Gabriel as he left.

He came back 10 minutes later with his gun, the clothes he used as pj’s and a small duvet.

“I’ll use the futon”

\--------------------------------  
I guess I could try hypnotherapy  
I gotta rewire this brain  
\--------------------------------

“Angela-” he tries but she’s already giddily clasping her hands together.

“Liebhaber Probleme?” She beamed, grin stretching wider as Jack let out a sound of disapproval.

“No Angela, I just-” Jack let out a grunt as he tried to not punch something, opting to start pacing back and forth in the medbay, eyes trained on his marching feet, armour clinking with each step. “He was dead, I wanted to be over him, needed to survive Reaper. And yet he isn’t dead, he isn’t over me, HE’s Reaper!”

“Was Reaper.” The medic butted in, the white haired man turning to send a glare her way, though the Swiss women only brushed off such an accusing glare. “He isn’t completely Reyes anymore, but he isn’t Reaper. Jack, have you even listened to his story?” She said, arms folding over her stomach as she took a step towards the man, eyes singling him out, Soldier feeling like he was under the operating table as she continued to step forwards. “He infiltrated Talon to take them down from the outside. He and Sombra saved Amalie from them. If you, say, did like him still what's so bad about it?”

“It just is!” He snapped, snarling at Angela’s face as she now stood in front of him, both now locked in a staring contest of stubbornness. Jack lost. He let out a rough growl and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. She just wanted to play matchmaker instead of listening to him!

She had a point though.

\--------------------------------  
'Cause I can't even go on the internet  
Without even checking your name  
\--------------------------------

Jack had managed to fish out one of the old overwatch journals he’d made from his commander days. He sat at the desk from Gibraltar(Winston hadn’t moved a single dust particle), eyes scanning each picture carefully, reminiscing like the old fart he was. Happier days, wider smiles and chocolate eyes.

Jack couldn’t keep his eyes off of the dark eyes that stared at him, mischief darkening them to the point of darkness.

He blinked.

The old man slammed the book close, cursing harshly at the loud thump. Did he really just only stare at Reyes for the last 6 photos?!

\--------------------------------  
I tell myself, tell myself, tell myself, "Draw the line"  
And I do, I do  
\--------------------------------

“I have a proposition,” Jack had said from the futon of Gab-Reyes’s room one night, said man shuffling, moving from his back to his side to look at the ex-commanders side profile(rather intently he might note).

“What would it be?” Reyes asked, eyes half-lidded.

“Last names.” Eyes fully snapped open. “Only last names. No first names,” he reiterated, Reyes letting out a muffled laugh, face forcing it into his pillow. Jack loved his laugh.

“I’ll take whatever I can take Veijo,”

“You’re older than me,” Jack muttered, turning on the futon to hide his wide smirk from a wide mouthed Gabe. He’d have to thank Sombra for the spanish lessons later.

__________________You were meant to be setting a line dumbass!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--------------------------------  
 _But once in a while I trip up, and I cross the line  
And I think of you _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A laugh left Soldiers lips, followed by a hand clamped over his mouth, a cough trying to pretend like it was just a sputter, not anything joyous. The group that was gathered around Reyes turned, most agape at the noise, some smiling softly, this being the first time in awhile they’d heard the man even blurt something that sounded remotely nice. They aren’t what Jack looked to.

His eyes couldn’t leave the form of Gabriel, the wide boyish grin unable to be hidden on the males healing skin(Angela was slowly working to reverse Reyes’s condition). A flush tinted his cheeks, a growl escaping his lips, glad to be covered by his visor and mask, watching as Reyes only grinned wider.

____________________Damn him and his old stories._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________\--------------------------------  
 _Two years, and just like that, my head still takes me back  
Thought it was done, but I guess it's never really over  
Oh, we were such a mess, but wasn't it the best?  
Thought it was done, but I guess it's never really over__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over  
And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again  
And I'll have to get over you all over again _  
\--------------------------------__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Morrison used to be really social at parties, now not so much. He’d retreated to a nice corner of the mess hall, watching the rest of his teammates mingle and socialise, sipping at his german beer, something Reindhart had bellowed at him was delicious! He couldn’t turn down the old fellow’s bouts of laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You never suited the Shadows Morrison,” smiled Gabriel, said used to be blonde jumped in his skin, letting out a choked noise, trying to swallow the drink he had taken. Gabriel let out a laugh, gently patting the other man's back in apology. The white haired soldier sent a glare, though it was weak one for someone with the amount of venom he could shoot at someone. “Old habits die hard?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“And I remember you used to sulk in them whenever I dragged you to parties,” Jack notes, Gabriel laughing earnestly. The party only had the people close to Gabriel here, though even then Jack found it strange the latino had even agreed to something like this but he supposed it came with age._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I could never focus,” he muttered. “And most politicians made me want to go back to the SEP,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jack only gave him a scoff, one that made Gabriel smile, the corners of his lips tipped in a soft gesture to the other male. Jack took a moment to take in the other, noting the peppering in his hair of grey speckles, noticing the slight indents of crows feet at his eyes and the wrinkles that threatened to make their home on his face. Gabriels cough brought him back to the present, the man's smile now a smirk, eyes focused on Jacks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How have you been since Angie ‘fixed’ you,” he implored, wanting to forget the past, forget those eyes, forget the flush that dusted across cheekbones. He was happy that Reyes indulged him in the distraction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Good. feels good to not be constantly dying and undying,” Gabriel laughed, Jack feeling himself turning to putty at the warm sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“She was worried it wouldn’t work,” jack mummered “or the drugs the SEP pumped into us would react bad,” he finished, turning the glass in his hand as he stared at the liquid inside,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“She always over worries”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You’re telling me,” Morrison half chuckled, Gabriel replying in kind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Most of their night continued like this, reminiscing, sharing small comments, reconnecting. When Ana finally dragged Gabriel to say goodbye to Farrah, Jack surprised to be informed it had been a few hours since they’d begun talking, his mouth slack jawed at the thought of having sat making normal conversation with Reyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He had to admit, he didn’t hate the thought of doing it again sometime._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________\--------------------------------  
 _Thought we kissed goodbye, thought we meant this time  
Was the last, but I guess it's never really over  
Thought we drew the line right through you and I  
Can't keep going back, I guess it's never really over _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jack could feel a strong arm around his shoulders, body wracking out a cough, blood sputtering onto his gloved hand, the other hanging over his stomach, trying to apply pressure to his abdomen. Damn lucky shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He could feel Gabriel above him, yelling into his comm at Angela probably, demanding an evac and a medic before he lost Jack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Weak eyes came to look at the other man's face, glad to see the visor still working as it glitched slightly, taking in the features of Gabriel. He was blasting away at any Talon soldier that seemed to get too close, tears bubbling to the surface, clearly trying to stab at his eyes, some escaping down the soft curve of his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________What he’d give to kiss away those tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He reached up, hand slow, wiping at a tear that was trying to escape to the ground, a little bit of blood smearing as he felt Gabe turn to look down at him ever so slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’m not over yet,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________\--------------------------------  
 _Two years, and just like that, my head still takes me back  
Thought it was done, but I guess it's never really over _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He’d only been out of the medbay for maybe an hour when Jack Morrison found himself outside of a door he thought he wouldn’t be at for this particular reason. He hadn’t felt this boyish nerve for years and he hadn’t planned to feel it ever again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And yet here he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________His soft raps made him curse under his breath, theres no way Gabe would have heard that, it was pathetic!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Just like you. Shut up!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The latino opened the door, muttering to himself, something about 2am and waking up? He didn’t care, his nerves spiking as Gabriel gawked at him, like his head had been replaced by a chicken or something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Morrison? You weren’t meant to be out of the medbay-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Angela discharged me an hour ago…”the smaller man caught him off, Gabriel giving him a slight glare, Jack holding up his hands to try and prove he wasn’t lying(why would that help moron?!). “Can I..come in?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The slightly older man eyed him up for a brief few seconds before stepping aside to let Jack in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________\--------------------------------  
 _Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over  
And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again  
And I'll have to get over you all over again  
(And I'll have to get over you all over again) _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The second Gabriel Reyes had the door closed, a soft click resounding, Jack was on him, lips pressed against the others desperately, hands reaching out to cup a face he never thought he’d be able to touch ever again, one he wasn’t sure he had wanted to touch ever again a year ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Gabe was frozen, hands hoovering, unsure what to do, eyes wide as his brain tried to process what was happening in the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________When Jack went to pull he reacted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A warm arm wrapped around the small of the Indiana man’s back, pulling them tight together, the other hand moving to the side of Jack’s neck, eyes sliding shut as he kissed back with just as much desperation as Jack had shown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Bodies moulded together like puzzle pieces, lips connected in a way they hadn’t in years and all Jack could think about was that it was all fucking perfect. He cursed how stubborn he’d been, how Gabriel should have just held him close, fuck his stubborness, and told the ex-commander to stop being such a pendejo hombre._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Christ, he’d wanted this so bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________\--------------------------------  
 _Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over  
And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again  
And I'll have to get over you all over again (Over you all over again) _  
\--------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Well that was something,” was the first thing Gabriel had whispered after the kiss, the two refusing to even give an inch between themselves. “I was starting to think I’d never win you over amor,” he hummed, moving so he could gently place a, slightly hesitant, kiss to Jack’s neck, said man letting out a sigh, all of the tension leaving his muscles at the contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I’m a moron and I have no idea why it took me so long to realise it,” The soldier grumbled, Gabriel letting out a boisterous laugh at the comment, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder to muffle the sound. The smirk that laced his lips were unstoppable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“That you are pendejo,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yeah yeah, laugh it up,” Jack scoffed, the fits of giggles coming from Gabriel only fueled by the smile intertwined in the white haired man's words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When the giggles finally died down, and the tone tightened a bit more, Gabriel would have probably felt the massive sigh that came from Jack, chocolate eyes coming up to meet blue, usually hardened orbs soft and speaking so many thoughts he could barely keep up. “Gabe,” Jack started, the other standing up tall at the sound of his name, somehow being more shocked by that than the kiss that had just occurred. “Gabriel, I don't want to be over you anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________A wicked grin graced Gabe’s face and Jack could feel the flush claiming his as the other bent down to steal another searing kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I’ll happily give you a million reaons to never be over me, mi rayo de sol”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________\--------------------------------  
 _Thought we kissed goodbye, thought we meant this time  
Was the last, but I guess it's never really over  
Thought we drew the line right through you and I  
Can't keep going back, I guess it's never really over __  
\---------------------------------___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations(google translate so if there are any problems please tell me aaaaa-)
> 
> Viejo - old man/elder  
> Lieberhaber probleme - lover problems  
> Pendejo hombre - stupid man


End file.
